


Bloody Nose and Real Talk

by Bluegamerchick



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Blood and Injury, Broken nose, Fighting, Gen, Higgins being nice, Rivals, Should he get a gold star for that, bloody nose, for once, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: Junie gets her nose broken by a Snailsnob, who she was trying to kill for shells to make a necklace. In the end, she's force to rest near the river and wash some of the blood off. Only for her annoying rival to come and annoy her. Or so they thought.





	Bloody Nose and Real Talk

"For the Light sake, just die you stupid snail!" Junie screamed as she slings her sword down on snailsnob's head. To her luck, she got an hit, downside, it punch her in the gut. She stumbled back from the pain, only to get punch in the face.... Hard.

Junie gave one good slash and the snailsnob was down. With a sigh of relief, Junie looked for any shells, only to see none. The poor builder screamed in rage and kicked the Earth, only to fall back and hit her hand on the ground. " Ow..." She rubbed the back of her hand to relieve the pain, somewhat. Why did she come out here again. She turned her head to see a Snailsnob shakes its shell at her, as to taunt her. Oh, that's right.

The poor builder came out here to get shells for a shell necklace. She was going make for the mayor to throw it out of an airship..., yea, she still did not understand the traditions here. But, if it gave her the reason to make something that wasn't copper blades or stone bricks, she was down. She was not down on getting her butt whooped by annoying, colorful snails! Especially when they punch you super hard. Speaking of heard, why did her nose feel so warm? And why did it feel like something warm was dripping down? She wiped her nose and looked down to see,...red?

"Oh for Light sake..." Junie groaned. She wiped at her nose again and again, only to see more red. Yep..., the snail broke her nose. _Great, just great..._ She slowly got up and searched her pockets for a napkin or handkerchiefs. Sadly, she had none. Of course she had none. With a sigh, she looked around for the next best thing. Well apparently, the next best thing was the river. Junie marched right over to the body of water.

When she got over there, she dropped her sword and knelt to water. She splash water on her face and proceed to scrub, or try to, the blood away. She kept doing this over and over, possibly to the point her face was raw. At least the blood couldn't be seen..., she hoped. She continued the scrub her face, only to be forceful pulled back from the river.

It took awhile for her eyes to adjust and when she looked up, she wanted to punch the face she saw.

" Well, well, if it isn't little miss failer." Higgins snarked at her, pulling her hair.

Junie scowled at him and yanked her head back. While it caused pain, her annoyance and rage at her rival fizzled it. " What do you want, you pile of animal fences?" she snapped. Higgins only chuckled and pulled out a contract. Junie stared at it long and hard. It was a contract for two water tanks. " It's not what I usually get, but there was no good ones. So I just chose the second best thing. But, don't worry, I saved some other " good" choices." Higgins laughed, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Junie only rolled hers. She turned her head away from the other builder.

She wiped her nose and sniffed, only to look down and see more blood staining her hand. She screamed mentally and went back to what she was doing before Higgins came and yanked her away. Which was scrubbing the blood away from her nose.

Meanwhile Higgins looked at her confused. He crooked his head at her. Why was she washing her face? He knew she was dirt, but scrubbing her face to the point of rawness seem a bit much. Higgins keep looking at her as she scrubbed her face, until he saw something red drip down her face. It took him awhile to figure out the red dripping down her face was blood. _How hard is she scrubbing her face?_ Higgins thought. Did she not know her face was bleeding now? Higgins reached a hand out to stop her, only to pull his hand back. No, he shouldn't be nice to her. She was a rival. A rival who deserves to bleed, yea. Still, his stomach felt weird watching her bleed as she scrub. He kept looking, trying to find the bleeding area, only to realize the blood was coming form her nose.

Higgins rolled his eyes. Of course she broke her nose. Wouldn't be shocked if it was a workshop injure. He shivered remembering his own workshop injures as he rubbed his hands. Shaking his head, Higgins searched his pockets for something. Sighing when he finally found it.

Silence tore through Junie. Was Higgins gone? Wouldn't be shock if he was. Probably annoyed she wasn't angry that he got a good contract commission. She turned her head to see if he was gone, only to get something shoved in her face

" I know you are a reckless builder, but so reckless enough to break your nose it new, dear rival." Higgins scoffed, holding the handkerchief on Junie's face. The other builder was trying her hardest to pull Higgins's hand away from her face. The other didn't budge, although he lessen his hold on her. Well, lessen it enough for the other to speak. " How did you even break your nose while working in your shop? Did you smash your face on your smelter or something?" He asked. Junie only rolled her eyes. "It's not a workshop injury," she said, " I got it from fighting those stupid snails" She pointed at the snilsnobs, taunting her. Higgins looked over and sighed. " You know you can get some at the beach." Junie only shrugged. "Never bother to check." she admitted. Higgins sighed and gave her the handkerchief

Silence embraced the two. Junie stared out at the river, watching how it flowed by. While Higgins watched the sky. This.., this was relaxing. Higgins could feel a small smile creep on his face. It made him wonder, when was the last time he relax? That's what made him frown.

When was the last time he brother to sit down, get something to drink, and relax? He couldn't remember. He just remembers spending hours away in his workshop, slaving away over a hot furnace, and a blade-point sharp saw. He could clearly remember all the bloody, scar inducing injuries he had, mostly on his palms, but there were some from fights he go in when he was young and dumb. But, he could never remember brother to say hi to a townie. No memory of stopping for a moment to watch the stars. He could even remember the last time he slept properly. It's just been work, work, work. Over and over again. It became a habit and a life-style for him.

He looked over at Junie. She looked so carefree, calm, joy filled, and just so free! She didn't look wore and tried. No, she looked energetic and youthful. His stomach turned as he continue to look at her. He knew jealousy was filling him up. But, he didn't care. Let him be jealous. In his eyes, it wasn't fair. He worked hours beyond hours in his workshop. He slowly and painful climb the ladder of reputation just to win. There were scars on his hand, bags under his eyes, and whole other bag of things to prove that. And what does this other builder get when she first comes? Not some simple commission, oh no. She gets to build the bridge. The bridge that he should be building. NOT HER! It tore through him, engulfing what was left afterwards.

"Hey Higgins," Junie's voice broke through his thoughts," Why are you, being, I don't know, nice?" She stared at him with pure curiosity. Higgins smiled, "That's simple, I'm being 'nice' because....because" he trailed off. Now that he thought of it..., why was he being nice to her? Why didn't he just taunt her and leave? He could have let her bleed out thanks to a nose injury. His mind swarm with thoughts and questions. He should have just left, right? So, why didn't he? A hand brought Higgins out of his thoughts.

Before Junie could speak, Higgins got up abruptly, dust off his clothes, and turn to leave. " I'm only being 'nice' so you can be top shape for me to destroy you in the rankings. After all, what's the point of an injured rival who can't even appear at the ranking since she was dumb enough to get her nose broken." He spat out quickly, and somehow in one breath. Junie just stared at him, confusion written on her face. Again, before she could ask. Higgins made a run for it. She watch as he ran to town. _Jerk...._ was she thought.

After a quick minute, Junie got up and headed back to her workshop. She rummage through her chest to find some magically healing cream or a bandages she could put on her nose. Lucky for her she did have some basic medical supplies and was apply to batch up her nose. Junie looked up at the sky, see could see stars come out. With a yawn, she went indoors. As soon as she got inside, something fell from her pocket. She picked it up only to realize, " Higgins never took back his handkerchief." she looked at in confusion. Why didn't he take it back? Was it because there was blood on it, well probably. But, still, it could be washed out. Before she could think of any reason why he left it with her, sleep began to take her mind. _I'll just give it to him tomorrow._ her tried mind decided. She placed the handkerchief on her nightstand and flopped down on her bed. She turned the lights off and let sleep take her with a smile on her face with only one thought in her head.

Maybe Higgins can nice...., even if he has really poor reason to be.


End file.
